


перевернутый

by Gzmoii



Series: This World Inverted [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Background Alt!Isabelle/Alt!Simon, Background Alt!Jace/Alt!Clary, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “There’s an us, now?” Magnus asked Alec.
  
  “You tell me.” Alec smirked. “There could be. With the perks of getting all this”—he gestured at himself—“exclusively, on a regular basis.”
  
  “I am tempted,” Magnus admitted. “I think I have time for us. What do you have in mind?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 is SO close I'm drowning in Shadowhunters hell

“Mmm. . .” Magnus murmured, opening his eyes. “That feels. . .really good, oh fuck.” He grabbed a pillow, covering his face with it as his cat eyes showed themselves for just a second. “You really know how to give a wakeup call,” he breathed into his pillow. “Oh shit.”

Alec licked around Magnus’ nipple, flicking the small bar piercing with his tongue. “Come on, look at me,” he chuckled, and Magnus quickly put up his glamour before Alec moved the pillow, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Magnus grinned when Alec pulled away. “You have morning breath,” he told him, chuckling.

“So do you,” Alec pointed out, kissing the spot behind Magnus’ ear, right over the prominent hickey that he’d already left there. “Are you busy this morning, or do you have a little time for us?”

“There’s an  _ us _ , now?” Magnus asked Alec.

“You tell me.” Alec smirked. “There could be. With the perks of getting all this”—he gestured at himself—“exclusively, on a regular basis.”

“I am tempted,” Magnus admitted. “I think I have time for  _ us _ . What do you have in mind?”

“I can make you breakfast,” Alec offered. “And then we can spend some quality time together and plan our second date. How does that sound to you?”

“Breakfast sounds good.” Magnus watched Alec get out of bed and followed suit, pulling on his boxers and shirt before heading into the kitchen. He sat at the table, watching Alec crack eggs into a pan.

“How do you like your eggs?”

“Over easy.” Magnus checked the time. It was around 9am. He could stay for a while longer, without a doubt. Catarina and Ragnor could handle Church and Chairman Meow without him. He watched the way Alec’s hips swiveled as he cooked. He was wearing boxers and a pair of casually thrown on sweatpants that hugged his hips. His back was littered with scratches and there were a few mouth-shaped bruises on his neck. Magnus knew his own chest and neck weren’t much better, although his hips and inner thighs currently looked worse. During their second round, Alec came first and was very enthusiastic about helping Magnus reach his own orgasm.

Magnus looked at the picture sitting in the living room, near Alec’s television. He walked over to it, picking it up. It was a picture of Alec that looked fairly recent. He was smiling, holding up a boy that dressed a lot like Magnus had when he was younger. On his left was a girl that had to be his sister, and on his right was a man that Magnus recognized. When Clary had visited from the alternate universe, that man was her boyfriend. “Jace Wayland,” Magnus said to himself, remembering his name.

“Hm?” Alec asked. He had moved on from making eggs to frying bacon for them both.

“Jace, the blond one,” Magnus explained. “We’ve met before.”

“Are you friends?” Alec turned the bacon over, making sure it was fully cooked on both sides.

Magnus set down the picture frame, walking back into the kitchen. “Not really. We met at the party I crashed.” He shrugged his shoulders, sitting down. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes, and crossed his legs. “Nothing too interesting. Apparently, he thought I wanted his girlfriend.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “No thank you.”

Alec chuckled. “Good. I’m not interested in sharing you.” He set a plate down in front of Magnus. There were two eggs on his plate and three pieces of bacon accompanied by slices of a peeled apple. 

“Is this golden delicious?” Magnus wondered, taking a bite of the apple slice and making a face. “Nope. It’s—”

“Granny Smith,” Alec finished for him, taking a seat at the table. “You prefer sweet things? I’ll have to remember that.”

Magnus added salt and pepper to his eggs before taking a bite. “I never got to ask,” he began, twirling his fork absentmindedly in his hand. “You already know what I do for a living. What do you do?”

Alec swallowed a mouthful of eggs before answering. “Event Planner. I actually planned the little party you crashed not too long ago.”

“Sounds exciting.” Magnus licked his lips and took a bite of the bacon, before he heard a phone ring. “I think that’s yours. A client?” he asked as Alec reached into his pocket, taking out his phone.

Alec shook his head. “Nope. Just my sister’s boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes before answering his phone. “Lightwood.”

_ “Me and Jace have an emergency. We need you here immediately!” _ Simon shouted in his ear. Alec held the phone away from his face, frowning.

“Simon. Simon, breathe for a second and tell me what’s going on. I’m kind of busy right now.”

_ “But I thought we were best friends, Alec!” _ This time, the voice was Jace’s.  _ “I have a brunch date with Clary in an hour and I can’t find anything to wear.” _

Alec rolled his eyes. “Just because I dress better than you both doesn’t mean I’m going to become the gay best friend stereotype. I hope you realize that.”

Magnus let out a small chuckle.

_ “Wait, who was that?” _ Simon asked.

_ “Do you have someone over? Is it that dorky magic shop guy?” _

“I’m not dorky,” Magnus mumbled, taking a bite of his bacon and standing up, going to Alec’s fridge and pouring himself a glass of juice.

_ “Someone hit the jackpot!”  _ Alec cringed at Simon’s word choice.

“You’re a pig. I don’t know what my sister sees in you.”

_ “No one gets it,”  _ Jace told Alec.  _ “I’m sorry about the interruption, but we need you here.” _

“Jace. . .” Alec groaned, hanging up the phone. “Sorry about them,” he said, looking at Magnus. “I gotta. . .”

“I get it.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “That’s what best friends are for. Let me grab my clothes and we can both go.” Magnus downed the last of his juice before grabbing his jeans from Alec’s bedroom floor and his hat from the living room.

“I’ll call you later,” Alec promised, pulling on a shirt. He gave Magnus one last kiss before they both headed out.

* * *

 

“Your shirt is wrinkled,” Ragnor pointed out when Magnus walked inside his shop. “I can see you had a productive night.”

“Whatever,” Magnus mumbled, picking up Chairman and stroking his fur. “Did you miss me?” he asked, sparing a glance at Church. The only person that moody cat liked was Catarina, and Magnus was done trying to earn his love.

“Don’t look at him like that,” Catarina told Magnus. “You know he still hasn’t forgiven you for dating Camille.”

“Church wasn’t alive when I dated Camille,” Magnus reminded her, taking off his hat. Catarina shrugged.

“He still knows,” she stated. “Now go make yourself presentable. You smell like sex, and you don’t look much better. Poor Chairman deserves better than that.”

“I do not look that terrible,” Magnus argued, setting Chairman down. He walked up the stairs to his apartment, snapping his fingers to undress and stepping inside his shower. He washed his hair thoroughly before he moved onto his body, washing himself with a lavender-scented soap. He stepped out of the shower, going over to his closet. “Where are my clothes?” he yelled, his eyes going wide. “Dammit, Raphael,” he cursed under his breath. He went through the drawer he kept under his bed and put on a cashmere sweater and khakis. He walked down the stairs, frowning. “You two let Raphael burn my entire closet.”

“We didn’t let him burn your clothing, Dear One,” Catarina assured him with a smile.

“Exactly,” Ragnor confirmed. “We were active participants. Raphael should be here around sundown with replacements.”

“This is not friendship,” Magnus pointed out. “I liked those clothes.”

“This is an intervention.” Ragnor shook his head at Magnus. “No one in their right mind would like those clothes.” He picked up Chairman, placing him in his lap. “Does that young man you went out with know about your cats?” he asked, poking fun at Magnus. “I’m sure he could’ve guessed, by the unnecessary comb over and sweaters that are only acceptable when worn ironically, but I have to wonder.”

“He did see them, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Magnus crossed his legs, offended. “And it’s not a comb over. This hairstyle”—Magnus gestured at his head—“is perfectly acceptable.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “If you say so. I don’t understand how a man with a perfectly good head of hair could subject himself to that hairstyle. But I guess some of us just lack good sense. Oh well, not everyone can have it.”

Magnus walked over to the door and turned the sign on his shop, officially opening it up for the day. “How about we all just let me to do my job and stop insulting me?” he asked. He walked over to his couch and sat down, taking Chairman from Ragnor and allowing him to roam freely around the shop.

“Fine.” Catarina spoke up before Ragnor could come up with another snarky answer. “No insults.”

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled at her. “At least I have one good fri—”

“So, how was he?” she asked instead of pressing the issue on Magnus hair.

Magnus’ glared at them both. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

* * *

 

 

“Thanks, Alec. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you,” Jace said, fixing the sleeve of the button-up he was wearing. “You’re a miracle-worker.”

“And you’re a cockblock.” Alec fiddled with the rings on his left hand with a small frown. His hair was still in complete disarray, and he’d haphazardly thrown on the shirt he’d worn last night in his rush to help out his friends. “You too, Simon. So, thanks for that, I guess,” he said sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m sure the magic guy—”

Alec cut Simon off. “His name is Magnus.”

“Sorry. Magnus.” Simon nodded his head. “I’m sure everything between you two is fine. You can text him later for anything interesting. Look, I’ll even take you out to one of those dance clubs you like. Pandemonium? Yeah, tonight me and Jace are taking you to Pandemonium. Drinks are on us,” Simon promised.

“You’re taking me to Pandemonium. Yeah, sure.” Alec rolled his eyes. “That’s definitely gonna happen.” His voice was thick with sarcasm as he spoke, but Simon wasn’t fazed.

“Yep. Me, you, Izzy, Clary, and Jace all have an in to Pandemonium. Apparently, Clary’s cousin—you know, Lydia?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I know her.”

“Well, her great uncle plays checkers or something like that with a close friend of the owner of the club. So, that means that we’re in! I mean V.I.P. section, the hottest people in town with the sexy dancers and music. Hopefully, if the owner’s there I can slip him a recording of my music and then we’re in for life  _ and  _ I’ve got a gig!” He raised both his hands to get a high five from both Jace and Alec. Jace did their signature handshake.

Alec just stared at his hand. “There’s no way you actually managed to get us into that club.” He raised an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

“You’re just going to have to trust me,” Simon said to Alec, patting his back. “Now I know you might be a little grumpy because we prevented you from having a classic morning-after hookup, but I’m sure this will make up for it. Go on home, work on your designs, and make sure you’re ready by tonight.”

“I’ll see you guys later.” Alec couldn’t help but smile as he ruffled the hair on both of their heads, chuckling when Jace pushed his hand away.

“I get it, we love you, too. Not the hair, man. I have to look good,” Jace complained as Alec moved his hand and left.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you actually got an in to Pandemonium from _Lydia_ , of all people,” Alec said as he walked inside the club, dancing along to the lively music. “It’s too bad Izzy got called in for a new project and couldn’t come, but I guess this isn’t really her scene.”

Simon laughed. “You don’t give your sister enough credit,” he said to Alec, taking out his wallet and ordering their first round of drinks. “She’s a riot when you let her be. Living with her has been amazing.” He tossed a quick look in Clary and Jace’s direction and saw them with their hands all over each other. “So those two are taken care of for the night, so it’s just me and you, huh, brother?”

“Seems like it,” Alec agreed, taking their drinks and making a toast with Simon. They made their way to the V.I.P. section, which was just as lively, but the music wasn’t loud enough to drown out casual conversation.

“So, what’s the deal with you and. . .Magnus was his name, right?”

Alec nodded. “Don’t really know yet. I’m planning on calling him later to schedule the second date we agreed on, and I think he agreed to being together, but it’s not set in stone.” He ran his thumb over the rings on his right hand. “I’m not too worried about it. He may seem a little shy at first, but he is a man who knows exactly what he wants. Not as challenging as I’d expected when he walked away from me at that party.” Alec took a sip of his drink, beginning to feel warm all over. “But I’m not complaining. He’s sexy, and damn good in bed.”

“Good to hear, brother.” Simon nodded his head. “Just wondering, what’s the likelihood of double dates once you two become official? Because I can’t watch Jace feel up my best friend at dinner anymore, and Izzy likes having them.”

Alec pursed his lips. “Well, I’m not gonna say no,” he decided, turning his head to look at the dancers. “They have some pretty good people tonight.”

“Yeah, especially that guy. I don’t think he’s a part of the usual lineup, but damn.” Simon whistled. “He really knows how to move. If I wasn’t already spoken for and madly in love with Izzy, I might consider chatting him up.”

Alec turned to where Simon was looking and his eyes widened when he saw the dancer. It didn’t look like one of the dancers at all, and more like someone who had just attracted tons of attention the moment they’d started moving. “Wait a second, I know that body,” Alec stated, pushing away from the V.I.P. bar. “I’ll be right back.” He walked over to the dancer. Even though they had their back to him, their identity was unmistakable.

“Magnus!” Alec called his name and Magnus turned around. He was obviously drunk, his eyes slightly glazed over, and he smiled slyly when he saw Alec.

“Alec, dance with me!” he said, pressing his body against Alec’s, running a hand down his chest. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Alec raised his eyebrows. He had no idea that Magnus could dance, and he wondered if it was just something Magnus did when he was as drunk off his ass as he was currently, or if he’d be willing to give Alec a private show once he was sober. “Are you sure you don’t need water? You’re drunk, Magnus.” Alec put an arm around Magnus’ waist and tried to lead him somewhere to cool off and Magnus whined.

“Come on, just one dance?” he asked Alec, doing a spin and pressing his ass back against him. He swayed his hips, holding Alec’s hands and moving them down his body. “Just one? I’ll make it worth your while. We can go back to your place.”

Alec smiled, deciding to humor Magnus even though, seeing as Magnus was clearly drunk off his ass, the only thing they would be doing if they went back to Alec’s place is drinking water and going to bed. “Fine. One dance.”

Magnus’ face brightened and Alec cast a fleeting glance in Simon’s direction. He had found his place next to a man who looked halfway between punching Simon and kissing him. Alec mentally reminded himself to kick Simon’s ass if he cheated on his sister before Magnus grabbed a handful of his collar, regaining his attention.

“Pay attention to  _ me _ ,” he whined, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. He reached down and grabbed Alec by his belt loops, rolling her hips together. Alec grabbed Magnus ass, pressing them more firmly against each other. Magnus’ body was like water, smooth, graceful, and flowing against him, and when the song ended they received a thunderous applause.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered in his ear. He would’ve loved to stay and party since he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to find an in to Pandemonium again, but Magnus had had more than enough to drink already, and he couldn’t just let him stay here in the state he was in. “I’ll take you back to my place, come on. You’re drunk.” He lifted Magnus into his arms and walked over to Simon, who was telling the guy near him a joke while still keeping him at arm’s length. Alec took a second to commend him for keeping himself in check, before looking down at Magnus.

“’M not drunk,” he disagreed vehemently. “Just lotta magic. Too much. Haven’t felt this powerful in f’rev’r.”

“I believe you.” Alec looked down at Magnus, chuckling at his drunken antics.

“Can I show you m’ magic?” Magnus asked Alec, laying his head on his chest as Alec carried him out. “It could make sex soooo much better.”

“Come on.” Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ forehead as he hailed a cab for them both, placing Magnus inside first before getting in with him and telling the driver the address.

“You and your friend have a good night?” the driver asked.

Alec licked his lips. “Just him.” He was hoping that he might have a significantly better morning, once Magnus was sober and could actually consent to whatever he kept trying to suggest.

“You saw me dance out there, didn’t you?” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

Even from what he’d seen so far, he hadn’t expected to see Magnus this uninhibited. There were so many different sides of Magnus, from bashful to sexy to this, flirty and wanting without shame. Alec liked every single one.

“I’m very flexible,” Magnus breathed in Alec’s ear. “There’s so many things I could do for you.”

Alec shivered.  _ He is drunk. Magnus is drunk and you can wait to bring all of this up in the morning when he can properly consent,  _ he reminded himself, moving Magnus’ hand as it drifted down to his already half-hard erection. A drunk Magnus was going to be the death of him.

“Here you are.” The driver parked in front of Alec’s apartment. Alec paid him before taking Magnus out of the cab and leading him up to his high-rise apartment. He opened up the door and carried Magnus to his bedroom, stripping him out of his khaki pants to make sure that he was comfortable.

“I’ll take the couch. Goodnight, Magnus,” Alec told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Magnus was out the moment his head hit Alec’s pillows, and Alec had to smile at the sight of Magnus sleeping peacefully. He was absolutely gorgeous.

If Magnus really was his, he was a lucky man.

* * *

 

“Good morning, Alexander.”

Alec stretched his back before opening his eyes, looking up at Magnus. “Morning,” he yawned. “You probably want some Tylenol or something to drink. I’ll—”

Magnus shook his head. “I don’t really want anything other than you,” he told Alec, before his cheeks flushed. “I mean, you in bed with me. Sleeping,” he amended. “I don’t want you to have to sleep on the couch when there’s plenty of space in bed, so. . .” He trailed off, not sure to proceed.

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Alec chuckled, reaching up and stroking Magnus’ cheek. “It’s hard to believe this is the same man who was dancing on me and telling me how flexible he was last night.”

“I did what?” Magnus squeaked. “I don’t remember saying that. I’m sorry, I really should’ve paid more attention to how much I was drinking after celebrating getting that business deal for Pandemonium.”

“Business deal?” Alec asked, interested. “You work for Pandemonium, too?” He saw Magnus’ expression suddenly become very amused and cocked an eyebrow up at him, curious.

“I own the club,” Magnus explained. “It was. . .inherited.” He couldn’t exactly tell Alec that he’d owned the club since it was first created almost a century ago.

“So, there’s more to you than just a simple magic show owner, hm?” Alec stroked Magnus cheek.

“There’s a lot to know about me.” Magnus swallowed, a hue of pink covering both his cheeks. His eyes focused on his feet until Alec placed a hand under his chin, making him look up.

“And I want to find out about all of it.” Alec leaned in, his lips less than an inch away from Magnus’. “You never gave me a direct answer, Magnus,” he breathed. “What am I to you?”

Magnus took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. He could hear it pounding loudly in his ears. “My boyfriend?” he mumbled, his words just barely audible to Alec’s ears.

Alec grinned. “Perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
